


When your mother-in-law stops by

by TheShaddowedSnow



Series: FemslashFebuary 2020: Lian/Rose [2]
Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Jade you need to stop, break in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: Rose needed to update the security system and a reason to spoil her life anyway
Relationships: Lian Harper/Rose Wilson
Series: FemslashFebuary 2020: Lian/Rose [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623601
Kudos: 2
Collections: Femslash February





	When your mother-in-law stops by

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my femslash February stuff is gonna be short, deal

Rose blinked as the silent alarm went off. She grabbed her sword and her closest handgun and went to the part of the house that would be broken into. Precognition was amazing for stopping intruders.

“... you’re not allowed here,” Rose said.

“Can’t one check on their dau-” Jade was cut off.

“She’s not your daughter, as Deathstroke isn’t my father and Cass’s parents aren’t hers. You’re not to go near her. You’re not to talk to her. Above all, you’re not to come here or any other property I, her, or we both own and dash or live in am I clear?” With each sentence, Rose stepped closer to Cheshire, keeping deadly calm outwardly, as usual, her voice never changing from her usual emotionless home. “Leave. Now.” Rose watched, making sure Jade was truly gone before reworking all of the security systems and heading back to bed.

The next morning, Rose made Lian’s favorite breakfast. The thought of not telling Lian that her brother came over didn’t even cross the twenty-four-year old’s mind. Lian had been amazing when she found out about her own mother. Plus, both women tried to be as transparent as possible with each other.

Lian knew the second she noticed Rose came in with breakfast in bed for her and kissed her forehead. “My mother?”

“Yes,” Rose confirmed. “I changed the codes as well, I’ll let you know what they are later.” Lian nodded and ate, sighing softly. Things with Lian’s mother or Rose’s father were… Never fun. However, when they pop up in their lives, the married couple knows they can face them together.

Secrets never really were their thing, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this wasn't super shippy but it was more focused on the fact that they don't keep secrets from each other *shrugs*


End file.
